Metal Gear Tiny French
by Max le Fou A.K.A. ButtBadger
Summary: L'histoire de Metal Gear Solid : The Twin Snakes revisitée par les Tiny Toons et remaniée à mort pour l'occasion!... English version available soon
1. The beginning

_Salut tout le monde!  
Voici ma nouvelle fanfic sur les Tiny Toons... C'est simplement une parodie de Metal Gear Solid : The Twin Snakes que j'ai réecrite à ma façon. J'ai tenté de rajouter quelques trucs en plus pour que ça ne soit pas juste un rip-off :p__J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... :)  
Les persos des Tiny Toons sont © Warner Bros. Les autres persos éventuellement inventés sont © Max le Fou / ButtBadger_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Beginning**

Au fond de l'eau, tout est calme... Rien ne bouge. A part deux poissons qui se bagarraient une poissonne. Au loin, on peut distinguer un ananas, un caillou et une drôle de tête en pierre. Et auprès de cela, une curieuse éponge carrée jaune qui fait des bulles de savon. Soudain une ombre se dessina sur lui et les trois objets, suivis d'un courant d'eau qui manqua d'entraîner l'éponge.

Un drôle d'objet ressemblant à un obus filait silencieusement dans l'eau. Sur l'obus il y avait marqué "Hasta la Vista, Seven!" et un visage souriant était peinte sur l'avant. A l'intérieur de cet engin, il y avait une créature avec une tenue de plongée. Deux grandes oreilles bleues dépassant de la cagoule.

Buster Bunny était en mission. Il se rappela de la conversation qu'il eut avec son supérieur, le Colonel Plucky Duck

_Flash-back_

- Wackyland, Pays Acme, une terre étrange et hostile ; abrite une base d'ogives nucléaires. Si elles venaient à éclater, les gens radiés cesseraient de rire. Cette base a été prise d'assaut par un groupe de rebelles de AcmeHound. Ils ont envoyé une demande de rançon à Acme Looniversity. Et si on ne répond pas à leurs exigences, le rire ne sera plus le propre des humains. Ta mission sera d'infiltrer la base." dit le Colonel Plucky en faisant les cent pas devant Buster, assis sur un lit d'hôpital à côté de la doctoresse Mary Melodie.

- Quels sont les paramètres de la mission ?" demanda Buster.

- Deux objectifs prioritaires : 1, Libérer Fowlmouth, le Chef du BAZAR, ainsi que Hamton J. Pig, le président d'AcmeTech ; tous deux pris en otages. 2, Vérifier si oui ou non les terroristes disposent d'une quelconque arme nucléo-antitoon ; et si oui, les en empêcher."

- Qui sont ceux qui revendiquent l'attaque?"

- On dénombre au moins 6 membres d'AcmeHound impliqués. Et nombre d'entre eux ont reçu un poison qui les as retournés contre le rire : Shirley la Louf, médium aux pouvoirs surnaturels. Elmyra, calineuse d'élite, délicate et dangereuse. Arnold le Pitbull, le géant musclé. Gogo Dodo, expert en camouflage. Dizzy Devil, tourbillonneur d'exception et spécialiste en interrogatoire...enfin il parait... Et enfin, le chef de toute la bande, gamin riche aux dents de travers, Montana Max..."

- Comment on va m'envoyer là-bas?"

- Tu vas aller dans un propulseur pour nageur à une place Acme. Il t'emmènera jusqu'à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée à la base par les égouts. Une fois que le propulseur s'ouvre, nages jusqu'à la base. Tu recevras la suite des instructions par codec Acme".

- Comment je vais reconnaître la base?"

- C'est facile." dit Mary "C'est le seul truc qui ne pourrait pas être à Wackyland! Trop normal!"

- Et pour l'équipement? Je trouverai tout sur place?" demanda Buster.

- Affirmatif." dit Plucky. "C'est une mission top-secret. N'espère aucun support officiel à part nous par codec!"

- Ah oui là j'suis tout à fait rassuré..."

_Fin du Flash-back_

Buster voit son véhicule s'ouvrir en deux, laissant entrer l'eau de mer. Buster nagea tant qu'il put vers une drôle d'entrée de grotte grise. La grotte était complètement banale. Cela ne pouvait être que là. Buster se fraya un chemin entre les algues-câbles USB, les grille-pains nageurs et un sous-marin jaune qui chantait un tube des Beatles...

Quand Buster arriva devant l'entrée, il vit qu'il ne pouvait plus du tout se tromper. Les terroristes avaient cru bon d'avoir mis un grand panneau lumineux où il était marqué "Les méchants ne sont pas là" Buster nagea et sortit sa tête de l'eau pour voir la nouvelle salle où il était entré.

L'endroit ressemblait à un entrepôt. Quelques gardes étaient réunis près de l'ascenseur et une voix insupportable résonnait dans la caverne. "Restez en alerte! Il doit passer par ici." Disait-elle. "Moi je vais aller m'acheter le dernier Super Picsou Géant!"

Buster replongea dans l'eau et s'approcha de la berge. Il sortit de l'eau et appela le Colonel de son codec

- Ici Buster. Colonel Plucky, tu me reçois?

- 5 sur 5. Quelle est la situation?

- Je vois un ascenseur central et ça a l'air d'être le seul moyen de monter.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais. Faut que tu prennes l'ascenseur vers la surface. En cas de besoin, contacte moi par codec, fréquence 165417445265.92. Pour l'utiliser, appuie sur la touche Select

- La touche quoi???

- Quand on t'appellera, le codec sonnera. Si tu entends sa sonnerie, appuie sur la touche Select...

- Plucky, y a pas de bouton Select sur le codec!!! De plus je sais très bien comment ça marche, vu que c'est moi qui t'ai appelé, andouille!!...

- Tu savais au moins que tu seras seul à entendre la sonnerie du codec?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiii!!

- Bon ben alors qu'est-ce que t'attends, oreille-bleue!!!! Mets-toi au boulot!!!" Plucky raccrocha.

Un peu frustré, Buster se leva et passa sous le générateur qui lui bouchait le passage. Il se faufila entre les caisses et les gardes. Sur les caisses, il y avait marqué divers indications comme "Livres Larry Pothead à Tombouctou", "Consoles de jeu Nomindo Yuu", "LiveCDs de Acme Loonux" ou "Banana splits en kit à monter soi-même".

Buster arriva vers l'ascenseur et grimpa dessus alors qu'il allait repartir. Tout en se laissant porter, il enleva sa cagoule et ses palmes, libérant ses grandes pattes et ses oreilles de lapin. Il avait un bandana gris où il y était marqué "Not made in Taiwan"...

L'ascenseur s'arrêta devant un héliport où siégeait un imposant Hélicoptère Acme Indy. Quelques gardes tournaient autour et Buster vit Montana Max grimper à bord de l'hélico.

Buster empoigna son codec et appela Plucky

- C'est bon, j'suis devant le centre de recyclage."

- Excellent Buster. T'es plutôt rapide! Si j'avais moins de self-estime, je dirais que je comprends pourquoi ils m'ont pas choisi pour le rôle principal..." dit Plucky

- Comment tu es dans ta combinaison, Buster?" Demanda Mary Melodie

- Je suis bien au sec, mais c'est dur de bouger."

- C'est normal! Elle a été conçue pour éviter les éventuelles crises de rire. C'est Wackyland tu sais!

- Relax, je t'en suis reconnaissant. Sans ta combi je me serais mis à rire bêtement comme un lofteur... Je vois un Acme Indy près de moi. Comment ils ont fait pour en avoir acheté un? C'est hors de prix pour le budget de cette fanfic?!" dit Buster.

- J'en sais rien." dit Plucky. "C'est pour ça aussi que cette opération est inquiétante. On a plus que 35 jours sur les 160 de l'ultimatum, on a plus de temps à perdre!" dit Plucky

- Sacrebleu! C'est de la folie de faire de l'hélico à Wackyland!" lança une voix féminine avec un drôle d'accent.

- Qui c'est, ça?" demanda Buster.

- Désolé je ne vous ai pas encore présenté." dit Plucky "Voila Fifi laFume. Elle est chargé de sauvegarder tes données. Elle a aussi hacké ton codec Acme et ton radar Acme."

Le visiophone se brouilla un instant et une jolie moufette mauve apparait à l'écran.

- Très honorée de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Bunny." Dit-elle.

Les yeux de Buster se changent en coeurs, il se met à sautiller sur place en faisant des bruits de singe.

- Qu'y-a-t-il?" Demanda Fifi.

- Rien. Est-ce que vous avez super bien hacké mon codec ou alors vous êtes un canon de beauté?"

Sur l'écran, Fifi se met à rougir.

- Awww flatteur va! J'aurais jamais imaginé le légendaire Buster Bunny me draguer!..."

- Au moins je m'ennuierai pas durant les prochains jours!"

- C'est toi qui le dis!" Lança Plucky "Heureusement qu'elle est sur Paris, sinon on aurait été obligé de bosser avec des masques à gaz!...Ok, regarde les grandes portes. tu vois un moyen d'entrer?"

Buster prend ses jumelles et regarda autour des portes mais il ne voyait rien à part un étrange blizzard de chocolat blanc. Il finit enfin par entrevoir la porte en s'approchant et en se trouvant à 30cm devant. Il s'assoit près de la porte en soupirant : "Je suppose que je ne peux pas frapper à la porte pour qu'ils me laissent entrer... quoique...." Il essaie quand même et frappe à la porte.

- Qui est là?" dit une voix à l'intérieur?

- Paf." dit Buster

- Paf qui?"

- Paf le terrorriste!"

La porte s'ouvre et un garde masqué rétorque "Hey c'était pas marrant cette..." PAF Buster assomme le garde d'un coup de marteau Acme bien placé. Buster saute par dessus le garde et entre, laissant le garde grommeler "aha aha aha très drôle, Je suis trop lol, j'en ai mal au bide..."

Buster venait de trouver la cellule où était enfermé Fowlmouth. Le couloir des cellules était vide. Pas de garde. Buster s'approche de la porte de la cellule de Fowlmouth et s'exclame en s'appuyant dessus : "Bien évidemment c'est ferm..." Il ne put finir sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrant d'un seul coup et faisant tomber Buster à plat par terre, aux pieds d'un poulet en baskets et costume cravate. "Crénom de satoperie!!! Vous êtes qui??" lança Fowlmouth. Buster se releva, un peu déçu de son entrée, puis ferma derrière lui au cas où le garde reviendrait.

- J'suis là pour te sauver. Tu t'appelles bien Fowlm... Mmm laisse tomber, t'es sûrement lui...

- Tu travailles pour qui? T'es pas avec eux au moins?

- Non, ils ont envoyé la bonne poire que j'suis pour te sortir les plumes de là...

- Berdol de mourde qu'est-ce que t'attends?? Sauve mon popotin d'ici!

- Calmos, j'ai besoin de quelques renseignements avant... Les terroristes menacent Acme Loo et disent qu'ils balanceront des ogives nucleo-antitoon dessus. Est-ce qu'ils en sont capables??"

Fowlmouth parut horrifié à ces mots. Il s'écroula sur le lit en jurant des insanités inaudibles, mêmes pour l'audience de cette fanfic (qui de toutes façons ne peuvent que lire et n'entendent rien).

- Bon alors? Ils peuvent le faire, ou pas?

- Ben oui, pourquoi j'ai l'air consterné, d'après toi?! A cause d'eux ça fait des jours que je n'ai plus pu faire un seul rire! Et c'est pas faute d'essayer!" Il désigna un bouquin où il était marqué "Blagues de poulets"

Il réfléchit un moment avant de dire :

- Ils ont une arme terrible. Un espèce de rayon laser qui te chatouille comme jamais... ça dure 3 minutes mais en fait ce sont tes derniers rires, car cette machine les aspire de l'intérieur... Il faut te rendre de l'autre côté de la base en la traversant. Mais fais gaffe, c'est un vrai donjon de jeu vidéo là dedans!"

- Il faut que je libère le président d'AcmeTech aussi. Il est dans le coin?

- Il a été transféré à l'étage du dessous puis emmuré dans une espèce de boucherie. Essaie de cogner sur les murs faisant face au nord.

- C'est vrai qu'ils t'ont pas raté avec leur rayon. T'es plus du tout marrant!"

Soudainement, le poulet se mit a rire... un fou rire incroyable. On pouvait l'entendre hoqueter "ah...c'est....jvais..." il se raidit et se mit à dormir bruyamment. Impossible de le reréveiller ni le soulever. Buster empoigna son codec

- Mary, le poulet! Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu??

- Je.. Je sais pas! On dirait qu'il a eu une crise de fou rire." dit Mary Melodie

- Tu peux vraiment pas le bouger de là, Buster?" dit Plucky

- Impossible! Il pèse des tonnes!

- Bon laisse le là, on s'en chargera plus tard. D'abord tu dois retrouver Hamton et détruire ce rayon anti-fou rire!" Le codec se coupa.

Buster se leva lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de baston. il se colla contre un des murs près de la porte et attendit... Plus rien durant un long moment. Il engagea lentement un pas vers l'extérieur et vit sur le coté le garde qui gardait les cellules, qui était en caleçon à fleurs et avec une enclume Acme sur la tête.

"Bouge pas!!" Hurla une voix féminine a coté de Buster.

Buster se retourna lentement et regarda une lapine rose vêtue avec le déguisement du garde. Impossible de déterminer qui ça pouvait être, même si c'était clairement évident.

- Babs?" Hasarda le lapin bleu.

- Qui c'est Babs? Je suis pas Babs!" Dit la lapine qui tenait, braqué sur Buster, un fusil en plastique Acme où il était écrit "Ne convient pas à des enfants de moins de 8 mois"

- Tu trembles drôlement pour un garde. Dit Buster qui soudainement sort exactement le même fusil que Babs !

- Où tu as eu ça?! J'avais acheté le mien sur eBay, c'est une édition rare! Lança la lapine.

- C'est moi qui te l'ai vendu!... Allez montre moi si tu vas oser tirer!

- Fais gaffe je suis pas une bleue!... Oreille bleu!

- Je te crois pas une seconde, Barbara-Anne!

- M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA!"

Soudainement, plusieurs gardes surgirent devant la porte du couloir des cellules et tenirent.. tenurent.. tienrent... qsifbipqub euh qui pointent leurs flingues sur les deux lapins quoi.

Buster tira et plusieurs fléchettes équipées de ventouses se collèrent aux gardes, ce qui les firent rire et les mirent hors de combat. Buster remarqua qu'il fut le seul à tirer.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour tirer, Babs?!

- J'ai pas de munitions sur moi! Et je suis pas Babs!!

- Balance leur quelque chose!!

En hurlant pour se donner du courage, Babs sortit une grosse enclume de nulle part et la balança sur les gardes qui furent tous assommés dessous...

Buster regarda Babs essoufflée qui lui dit "Merci pour le coup de patte!" et s'enfuit. Buster tente de la rattraper mais il fut distrait par la queue de la lapine qui se dandinait de droite à gauche. Du coup, elle prit l'ascenseur et Buster resta seul dans le couloir, avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

Soudainement, la vision de Buster se retrouva comme brouillée. Elle devint en noir et blanc et une forme étrange flottait devant l'ascenseur. Une sorte de cane qui portait un masque de respiration avec deux réservoirs accrochés en sac à dos. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et un nœud rose dessus. Elle était assise en tailleur dans les airs et flottait. "Hehe c'est une belle lapine!" et disparut d'un coup. La vision de Buster se rétablit et il se sentit un peu bizarre. Il se dit que ce genre de vision ne pouvait venir que de Shirley la Louf. Mais quelque chose avait changé en elle...

* * *

_Suite au prochain chapitre qui j'espère sera aussi long que celui-là. j'étais presque parti pour un one shot :p_


	2. Tasmanian Devil

_Suite du mixage de Metal Gear Solid et des Tiny Toons..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Tasmanian Devil**

En suivant les instructions du script de l'épisode (puisque Fowlmouth n'a pas été capable de lui expliquer correctement plus tôt) Buster continue son infiltration a l'étage du dessous. Il tomba sur un entrepôt où des tas d'objets Acme étaient entreposés. Des marteaux, des enclumes, de la dynamite... Le lapin bleu trouva son chemin facilement et tomba sur un drôle de cochon qui semblait endormi, attaché à un des piliers de l'entrepôt.

"J'arrive trop tard. ça m'apprendra à pas réviser le scénario avant le tournage!" se dit Buster. Ses dire réveillèrent le cochon qui marmonna. "Ah t'es réveillé. C'est bien toi Hamton le Président d'AcmeTech?"dit Buster. Le cochon tremblait et fit oui très très légèrement de la tête.

- Calmos, vieux, je viens te sortir de là". renchérit le lapin.

- NON! Buster, ne touche a rien!" lança Hamton pris de panique.

Buster remarqua alors des dizaines de câbles entourant le cochon, reliés à une machine qui tenait des plumes. "Une machine a chatouiller!" Soudainement Buster entendit un bruit. Un mélange de tornade et de roulette de dentiste qui s'approchait de plus en plus. Puis apparut un tourbillon mauve qui parla "Oui! Dizzy mettre machine! Si toi toucher fils, machine chatouiller cochon qui sera privé de rire!" La chose s'arrêta de tourbillonner pour révéler un diable de Tasmanie.

- C'est donc toi que patron pas arrêter de parler!" dit-il

- Et toi?" dit Buster d'un air de défi.

- Commando spécial AcmeHound Tasmanian Devil! Toi jamais savoir mon vrai nom!"

- Je le connais, ton nom, Dizzy. Tu l'as dit plus tôt..."

- Toi jamais pouvoir arrêter Dizzy! Dizzy te manger tout cru comme un Weenie Burger!"

Dizzy se mit alors a tourbillonner en pourchassant Buster qui courut dans tous les sens pour lui échapper, réfléchissant à une stratégie. Il appela son codec.

- Allo Colonel! dit Buster désespéré.

- Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lança Plucky

- Je suis face à Dizzy mais je vois pas du tout comment le neutraliser! T'as pas une idée sur ses points faibles?

- C'est pas mon boulot ça! Demande au docteur Mélodie!

- Alors passe-la moi, andouille!!!!! Cria Buster en sortant pratiquement de l'écran du codec qui switcha rapidement et afficha Mary Mélodie qui regarda dans un livre.

- Mmmm Laisse moi regarder dans le registre d'AcmeHound... Alors Dizzy est un diable de Tasmanie. Il est né en..euh..Tasmanie. Il a les yeux verrons, une casquette avec une hélice, il adore tourbillonner et manger, il aime pas les insectes, il mesure...

- J'en ai rien a fiche de tout çaaaaa! cria Buster. Je veux juste connaitre son point faible!!!... Attends... Il aime manger comment? Il adore?

- Ah oui, il ne peut pas résister à tout ce qui se mange!"

Buster coupa son codec, trouvant une idée. Il continua de courir, espérant trouver quoi que ce soit de comestible dans cet entrepôt. Il finit par trouver des caisses contenant des gâteaux d'anniversaires Acme, qu'il ouvrit et lança le contenu à Dizzy. Le diable de Tasmanie s'arrêta instantanément de tourbillonner et ouvrit la gueule en aspirant. Buster en profita pour lui faire avaler tout ce qu'il trouva aux alentours des caisses. Ainsi passèrent les gâteaux, les sandwiches, les enclumes.. Tout fut avalé par Dizzy aussi aisément que pour une certaine bestiole ronde et rose qui surfe sur des étoiles... Finalement Dizzy se retrouva a satiété et s'endormit en ronflant bruyamment.

Buster alla retourner près de Hamton lorsqu'il entendit une voix lui dire, du haut d'un tas de caisses "Tu n'as pas changé, Buster!". Buster leva les yeux et aperçut une forme. Un espèce d'être qui avait vaguement la forme d'un chat et qui était recouvert d'une armure intégrale Acme en acier. Il était armé d'un katana et ressemblait à un ninja. Instinctivement, Buster prit son marteau et tint en joue l'interpelleur. "Qui es-tu?". L'espèce de chat en armure descendit d'un bond et dit "Je suis comme toi, je suis un Toon..." Le chat regarda Hamton. Le cochon semblait reconnaitre cet être qui se dirigea d'un bond vers la sortie en laissant un dernier regard à Buster de son unique œil bionique...

Buster retourna près de Hamton qui s'était rendormi. "Hé réveille toi, vieux, tu es tiré d'affaire!" Lorsque quelque chose claqua près de Buster. Il avait complètement oublié la machine qui retenait Hamton et celle-ci commença à le chatouiller. Ni une ni deux, Buster sortit un gros marteau et explosa la machine avant qu'elle n'achève le porcin.

- Ouf. Merci Buster. dit Hamton qui se dégagea des liens que Buster délia.

- Tu peux marcher? Pas trop secoué? dit Buster inquiet.

- Ça va. J'ai cru que mon dernier rire était arrivé mais c'était juste...

- Est-ce que les terroristes ont eu le code pour la machine?

- Oh...Milles excuses, Buster.. J'ai parlé...

- QUOI??!! Ça veut dire qu'ils ont les deux codes et qu'ils vont pouvoir lancer cette machine sur le Pays Acme??!!

- Et pourtant j'ai fait de mon mieux, Buster... J'ai même résisté à la télépathie de Shirley...

- Elle n'a pas pu te lire?... Comment ça?

- Ben en fait, je pense que à manger ou à nettoyer. D'ailleurs cet entrepôt est très sale...

- ... Mais alors comment ils ont fait?

- On ne m'a jamais vraiment préparé à la torture... Dit Hamton en montrant une télé pas très loin. Aux côtés de celle-ci, un lecteur DVD et des DVDs de "Plus belle la vie"...

- Ils se sont bien amusés avec toi on dirait... Dit Buster, consterné.

- Fowlmouth est dans le coin aussi. On t'as surement demandé de le sauver aussi...

- Oui, j'y suis allé... Mais il a pas tenu...

- Quoi?? Mais alors...

- Tout espoir a l'air perdu, Hamton...

- ...

- ...

- Au fait Buster?

- Quoi?

- Tu trouves pas que ce dialogue est un peu trop dramatique par rapport au reste?

- T'as raison. Hey, personne peut améliorer le scénario là? on s'ennuie ici!

... _(Veuillez nous excuser pour cette coupure momentanée. Notre fanfic va reprendre dans quelques instants)_...

- Il reste un moyen de les arrêter, Buster! Il y a une clé spéciale pour pouvoir activer l'auto-destruction de leur super arme principale, celle qu'ils projettent d'utiliser sur le Pays Acme!

- Les terroristes l'ont?

- Pas encore. Je l'ai confiée à une lapine pour qu'ils ne la retrouvent pas...

- Une lapine... Ce ne serait pas...

- Babs? Tu l'as vue?

- Je l'ai croisée vite fait... Mais je sais pas où elle est partie...

- Elle doit avoir un codec Acme sur elle. Son numéro c'est le.... euh....

- Oui?...

- Le ... euh... 1.2564.. euh non, euh 3.14159265.. euh non... euh Boulevard Marignan 1515...

- Bon alors ça vient?

- Attends.. J'ai oublié le numéro mais tu peux encore le trouver. Trouve un ordinateur et fais une recherche internet sur Acme. Prends le nombre de pages trouvées et divise le par 100 000. Ensuite multiplie le par 4 et redivise par 57. Et tu auras la fréquence...

- ...Euh Hamton, je pige pas pourquoi t'arrives à retenir tout ça et pas simplement le résultat... Bon ma mission c'est de te sortir de là. Tu peux marcher?

- Non. Vas-y sans moi pour l'instant. Je ne risque plus rien, ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. Je vais rester ici en attendant les secours...

- Comme tu veux, ça m'arrange... Au fait, dernière question. C'est qui ou quoi cet espèce de ninja tout à l'heure, tu sais?

- Oh, lui... C'est le petit secret de AcmeHound. Une armure Acme renforcée qui décuple les capacités d'un Toon. C'est probablement le cobaye qu'ils ont engagé pour la tester, mais je ne me rappelle plus de son nom.

Buster remonta dans les étages et après bien des recherches, finit par tomber sur un ordinateur relié au web. il fit le calcul de Hamton et tenta la fréquence donnée par la réponse. cela lui prit des heures à cause de la longueur du chiffre (5 chiffres. Mais il faut dire que le codec n'a pas de clavier numérique à la base et que personne lui a expliqué comment mettre un numéro là-dessus. Il finit par comprendre que l'écran était tactile)... Mais finalement, une lapine masqué répondit à l'appel

- Qui c'est? demanda-t-elle.

- T'es vraiment douée pour te barrer en vitesse, Barbara Bunny

- M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA!!!! Et où tu as eu mon numéro au fait??

- Hamton me l'a donné.

- Hamton?" Babs prit un air théatral "Il est sauf? Comment va-t-il?

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant. Il est juste un peu affaibli par les chatouilles. Il est resté plus bas. C'est toi qui a la clé pour désactiver la machine, là?

- Mon cher, la carte est sur moi bien cachée. Je vais vous rejoindre et on va les arrêter!

- Babs, arrête ton cinoche d'actrice, c'est pas le moment...

- Ben quoi? C'est une de mes scènes principales!"

Buster continua d'avancer tout en s'engueulant avec Babs. Sa route le conduisit dans un autre coin de la base avec un champ de blanc d'œufs en neige.

- ... En plus tu n'arrives jamais à sentir les moments réellements tragiques des histoires!" Dit-il au codec

- Ah oui?" répondit babs via le codec "Et toi monsieur Oreille-bleu, tiens montre-moi comment tu mimes la peur tiens. Fais comme si un gros monstre était devant toi! Montre-moi ta plus belle peur! J'attends!" Buster s'arrêta tout net en regardant, face à lui, un énorme char d'assaut Acme, le canon pointé sur sa truffe. Buster hurla en se démembrant comme un toon. La voix de Babs au codec lança : "C'est pas mal, mais je suis meilleure que toi quand même!... Allo?"

Le toit s'ouvre et un énorme pitbull musclé en sortit, armé d'un collier à clous et de lunettes de soleil. Il lança avec un accent autrichien (enfin, autri-pitbull...) "Arh! Ffoila le terrrhithoire d'Arhnooldeu! Lapins a Wackyland verbotten! Cheu theu laisseurai pas passer! Cheu ffais tirrer!" Le canon bougea légèrement, centrant sa visée sur le lapin. Buster sortit un gros bouchon et le planta dans le canon du tank qui explosa en tentant de tirer. Buster s'en alla les pattes dans les poches (les pattes de devant, banane!) en soupirant "Cette mission est d'un ennui..."

Arhnoldheu...euh Arnold qui avait été soufflé par l'explosion, atterrit quelques kilomètres plus loin. Il prit son talkie et dit

- Arh! Patron, il est passé, il a pété le tankheu!

- Alors, qu'en as-tu pensé, Arnold?" répondit une voix dans la radio

- Il est khommeu fous l'affez dit, cheff! C'est ein Lapin très malin!

- Dizzy l'avoir dit! Mais Dizzy le bouffer! dit une autre voix.

- Alorrheu, Général Dizzy, plus faim et plus de dignité?

- Toi faire gaffe, clébard

- Tout ça n'est pas kraffeu!...... Je reffiendrai!..."

* * *

_J'imagine que vous aviez deviné la référence à Kirby et celle à Terminator tout à la fin ;p.  
Ah, apparemment la fréquence de Babs par codec est à l'heure actuelle 12,210 et des poussières. Mais ce chiffre pourrait changer avec les mois. :p Bon, ben stay tuned pour la suite ^^_


End file.
